Ultimum Folium(The Last Leaf)
by ashmo2000
Summary: Eric went to Oklahoma with a heavy heart and did what he had to do to toe the line with the queen. He then picked a hobby that would change everything for him...and for Sookie. Rated M for possible M occurrences, not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**All recognizable characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

The last leaf: Ultimum Folium(Latin)

CH.1

Sookie has let Eric go to Oklahoma without anymore fight as it seemed he had made his choice. Sookie has become a hermit and stays out of all supernatural business. Meanwhile Eric regrets not fighting harder for them. Eric has drowned himself in work and one Christmas night a chance t.v. station flipping moment, he happened upon 'Thomas Kincade's Christmas Collage' and caught the end where friend and mentor Glen describes the painting he gifted the family to save their family home. In Glen's description, Eric realizes Glen was describing Sookie and the love they had for each other that was lost after many miscommunications and moments of pride. Eric begins painting trying to capture the same amount of light Sookie gave off. Eric finds that his memories of fall becoming winter was the exact moment when the light was almost as perfect and bright as his Sookie.

After hearing of a new vampire artist Sookie checks out the R.W. Norton Art Gallery in Shreveport.

The museum only displayed the artwork by 'the vampire artist' after first dark when other vampires would be up and out to see it no doubt and purchase it. Looking through the museum, Sookie felt her heart longing for her vampire that was signed away by his maker. As she stepped closer to inspect the paintings, Sookie saw the most beautiful renditions of sunset and the afternoon sun. She asked how much was being asked for them and after being told they were not for sale, she inquired the vampires age as they would have to be new to remember an afternoon sun or sunset so robust. It made her mind flutter off to the late afternoons when she awaited her vampire. Finding out that the vampire was an unknown and only sent his paintings to be viewed as a thing of beauty by what is assumed evil beings. It was a message of goodwill that was certainly taking root in the humans present, many of which who didn't care for vampires or their counterparts, 'fang-bangers'.

Sitting in his office locked away painting glorious mornings where birds would soar and the scent of the wildflowers could be inhaled by butterflies and bees looking to pollinate the earth. Eric was thought to have gone mad staying locked away and no one knew of his hobby. That would change instantly when he received a phone call from his child Pam.

"Sookie came to the gallery tonight."

"Really?" Eric asked almost haltingly.

"She looked the same maybe a little younger, pensive." Pam said with concern.

"Pensive? What do you mean Pensive?" Eric asked setting his brush down.

"Like she carries the weight of the world on her shoulders. However all that changed when she saw your paintings. Like she was lost." Pam said with a lightness to her voice that Eric caught.

"Lost? Did you speak to her, Pam?" Eric asked hurried as if he could catch her, Sookie.

"I didn't know she was there until she was leaving, but I did send Maxwell to follow her report back." Pam said understanding Eric would want to know if there's any changes since he left three years ago.

"Ok, I must go. I put your paintings away personally to make sure no one damages them. Goodnight, master." Pam said as she hung up.

Still holding the phone to her ear after the call was disconnected Eric spoke once more before putting the phone down and picking up his brush. "Soon my Sookie."


	2. Chapter 2

**All recognizable characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

CH.2

Morning these days were difficult for Sookie, it reminded her of her empty nights and lonely bed.

The attempt at a normal relationship with long time friend Sam Merlotte was an idea born of dreams of normalcy not love. All attempts left Sookie lonely with thoughts of coulda, woulda, shoulda that left Sookie depressed and empty.

However today..today would be different. Sookie decided today she would venture out to the lovely town of Monroe to the Piggly Wiggly to grocery shop instead of shopping in town. However, today when she entered grabbing a cart with her mind ready to start living again. The idea for Sookie to live again was shot down with stares from soccer moms and the elderly. Sookie just ignored their watchful eyes and strolled to the produce and began picking fruit and vegetables while consciencely avoiding lemons. That's when it began.

'_she looks just like her, I wonder if it's her.'_

_'I bet she buys True Blood before she finishes.'_

_'How did she manage to get a vampire to paint her?'_

All snippets of thoughts came rushing in causing her to bring her shields up, being in the house for so long she hadn't realized she never put her shields up when she left the house. Sookie had been so lost in thought she hadn't heard any thoughts and now there was the reminder she would never be just a regular human. The one Sookie thought she was.

Once Sookie got herself together she finished shopping amongst the stares and glares. Sookie road home wondering what they all were thinking. Putting it out of her mind Sookie decided to go and have a day of beauty at the local salon since she inherited so much money from her cousins after they had died. Her Fairy Godmother and cousin Claudine had left her a hefty sum after she died in the Fairy war then her cousin Claude had gone back to Fairy after trying to overthrow the Prince of the Fae and reopen the portals to Fairy. Sookie assumed he died when she received a letter stating she was the owner to Hooligans a strip club owned by the deceased Fairy siblings along with what her cousin Claude had in the bank, other accounts around the world and a few properties. Through her lawyer and sponsor Damon Cataliades, Sookie sold the club and a few of the properties leaving the ones in Sweden and France. The inheritance left her a billionaire and she never went back to work once Sam began dictating her life causing her become an introvert. However today...today that would end she'd go out and live her life. She could afford to go places and see things. Now she was heading for a day of beauty and surprisingly local gossip.

When Sookie pulled into the parking spot in front of the only salon in Bon Temps and tightened her shields before even stepping out of the car. Upon entering stares and glares met her once again.

"How can I help you?" Asked the woman behind the desk.

_'Like you need our help when you got vampires to keep you young'_

After hearing the receptionists thoughts, Sookie attempted to strengthen her shields.

"I would like a wash and a mani/pedi." Sookie said with a smile hoping to seize more comments, but today wasn't her lucky day.

_'Oh, her vampire or vampires sending her for the works? Here!? Must be a tax write off'_

Sookie just didn't get it, it has been years since she's been associated with vampires or any other Supe really, so what's going on? Sookie sat at the sink she was instructed to sit at and attempted to relax, but relaxation never came.

Sookie sat and retrieved what seemed like the best service according to a thought that hoped her vampire spread the word about the salon. While waiting for her nails to dry Sookie heard it and it was shocking.

_'She's so beautiful in person no wonder why the vampire painted her.'_

With that last thought Sookie paid for her treatments, tipped hefty then left deciding she was going to go back to the art gallery in Shreveport and see this famous painting.

A/N: Thank you My Secret O with the ideas and giving the courage to write again. I hope this story can get finished before I get sick again. I will go back to my other stories, finish and re-post them, I promise:)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay! I finally got libreoffice working and updated as soon as possible. My awesome friend MySecretO did a read over for me and she liked it, that's a compliment to the extreme from such a pro;) I hope you all do too! Once I retrieved my chapter back, I fixed and/or a sentence here and there. Any errors are my own since I felt the need to change or add.

**All recognizable characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

CH.3

After Sookie's supposed day of beauty that eventually turned into an info fishing expedition to the identity of a painting. It was of an apparent fang banger that resembled her. Sookie went home to dress in her new Herve Leger dress and black stiletto boots she suspected Pam sent her. She had to go see this supposed painting of herself. Putting on her makeup Sookie imagined herself as a cover girl and model posing for pictures and paintings, but knew she'd never be that pretty or desirable. Either way Sookie was ready for her night at the gallery. Sookie _did _look beautiful.

Arriving at the gallery Sookie saw the long lines and wondered if she should turn around until she heard a familiar voice.

"Miss Stackhouse, lovely to see you. Are you here to sign autographs?" Said Russell Edgington nearly giggling.

"Your majesty" She smiled and did a small curtsy. "What you talking about?" Sookie asked the Mississippi king.

"Oh, to see the famous painting of the famous telepath." He smiled.

"What are you talking about? I never posed for a painting!" She said indignantly.

"Well... shall we see this painting anyway?" Russell said giving her his elbow to escort her straight into the gallery. As always vampire royalty doesn't wait in line.

Upon entry they gained a lot of notice. Sookie guessed seeing the Mississippi monarch with a woman. At least she hoped...

"You bring me a new popularity amongst the masses my dear." Russell nudged her smiling. She just looked at him.

As they turned the corner Sookie began picking up voices of the humans seeing her approach.

_"__Is that her? She really is very beautiful in person."__"__Is that the vampire who painted her? He seems..I don't know...gay?"__"__I'm prettier than her, I bet I can get painted.."_

She heard tons of voices saying the same thing and shut her shields quickly. Sookie tried to ignore the stares, but even the vampires seemed interested. That's not a good thing. However, it lead them to the infamous painting and she was shocked.

"Here we are darling and you look.." Russell got out before she cut him off in shock.

"Beautiful! It's beautiful!" she said in utter shock.

"Why Miss Stackhouse you make a lover of nights yearn for a horizon." Russell sighed.

Sookie stared in awe as everyone just murmured or at least sounded like murmuring to her muddled brain. She didn't know who would've painted this, he or she had her features right, but still who? Sookie knew tons of vampires but none who she knew that intimately, but two...

"It's good to see you see you!" Said an overly eager ancient native cutting off my inner monologue.

"Hello Bill it's been awhile." Sookie attempted gracefully. Bill decided to follow Eric to Oklahoma to report back home of Eric's dalliances with the queen and donors to whoever wanted to listen, but mainly her. Sookie wasn't so upset with Eric as that's what a royal consort is suppose to do. It hurt her, but not as much as Bill's conniving attitude did. He was actually upset she wasn't that mad about it.

"So, it's a big turn out." Bill said with a fake smile.

"I guess. Whoever the artist is, I'm sure they are happy with the turn out." Sookie said taking the high road deciding not to entertain whatever it is Bill's trying to pull.

"You never told me you posed for anything other than your cousin romance novel cover." Bill said smugly as if it were some point for him.

"Helping my cousin was a one time deal and you know that. I didn't pose for anyone else, so don't seem so happy!" Sookie's kindness and patience ran out.

"Mr. Compton, now would not be a good time to mock Miss Stackhouse." Came a deep and throaty voice behind them in the crowd. It was the voice Sookie had most wanted to hear in years and here was her chance.

"Your majesty." Said Russell with a quaint bow.

"Your majesty?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this is late, time gets away from me. I can't promise it won't happen again, but I'll try to get each chapter out on time.

**All recognizable characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

CH.4

ERIC POV

Seeing Sookie enter the gallery was a breath of fresh air even for a vampire. Eric was a little put off by seeing so many men even women staring at her in awe or jealousy, he couldn't tell anymore.  
Sookie walking in with Russell Edgington made Eric's blood lust raise a few pegs, but it quickly dissipated when he heard Russell's girlish giggle and had to contain his smile. She stared at the painting realizing everything Eric saw in her and for once she was believing every compliment he gave her and took it to heart.

Eric was about to approach them when Bill 'fucking' Compton decided to sidle up to Sookie and raise her ire in a few words. Eric's too. He waited and listened for his time to intervene as she could verbally contend with the best of them as the humans say. They had our own matches in the past, Eric only regretted the recent ones all the others were like foreplay before they finally fully consummated what their attraction had been telling them all along. Now Eric could truly say he loved Sookie since after the work she did in Dallas. Seeing her care so deeply for those who showed her no care at all regardless of their race of human, vampire, Were and Fairy. Back then she didn't even know she was Fae, but unknowingly her magical allure brought them all to her. What has that done for her?

After standing in the shadows reminiscing when Compton comments about her posing for the artist as if it were for Hugh Hefner. Eric had to step in then, "Mr. Compton, now would not be a good time to mock Miss Stackhouse." Eric said with authority just behind Bill. When he turned around and saw how close Eric was standing his face almost made Eric laugh out loud. "Don't want to have a..." Eric was saying with his signature smirk before he was interrupted by his one and only true wife..Sookie. "A look see at all the other interesting works of art." She said with a grace only a southern belle could afford. Eric could only widen his smirk as he waved Bill off and turned to see Russell had left him and Sookie alone and she looked part excited and part nervous with her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You're here." Sookie sighed as if she were holding her breath.

"Yes, I heard the vampire exhibits are having quite the turn out." Eric attempted casual, but he knew Sookie could tell he held his breath too.

"Oh, It's beautiful works. I wonder who did all these? They're each done differently and for that matter who did this one?" Sookie gestured to the painting of the woman on the beach.

"Do you like it? It appears that the artist has captured the colors of an afternoon sun that seems worshipful of the woman present." Eric said almost wistfully.

While Eric described the painting Sookie stared at the painting as if feeling the words Eric was describing. Eric stared at her with all the love he showed each brush stroke that met the canvas. Eric wondered if Sookie was only starring at the painting with so much only to avoid him. He was ready to leave her, but his nonexistent heart wouldn't allow him. Then she turned around and she smiled with glassy eyes.

"Congratulations, it's beautiful. Does anyone know?" Sookie asked.

"Just you. I've forgotten how clever you are." Eric answered with a smile. "How did you figure it out?" Eric asked not at all amazed Sookie had figured it out. It would have been odd if she hadn't.

"At first I was so captivated I hadn't realized who has really took the time to see me this way? But listening to your description and you staring at me with the look on that handsome face sealed it for me." Sookie said with a small smile.

Eric wondered how she knew he was watching her while he was describing her painting, she was staring at the painting lovingly so. Sookie never ceased to amaze him with her quick wit and cleverness so much so he was not surprised she figured it out. Eric believed he would always drift to Sookie, but with Sookie's next words she didn't believe it herself.

"Your wife allowed this?" She asked with obvious disdain.

"Freyda never knew and she won't get the chance." He said in a devious tone.

"How? I'm sure she wouldn't let her eyes off her prize." She spit in an equally devious tone.

That last bit pushed Eric over his limit and he said something he could never take back.  
"Not when I left her in a rumpled mess in bed!" As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he went too far before even seeing Sookie's face drop. As a traitorous tear slip down her face Sookie squared her shoulders dipped into a curtsey. "Good evening your majesty." Sookie said as she nodded her head and quickly walked away and out of the gallery doors.

Eric stared as she made her way out and knew he probably lost Sookie. Possibly forever this time

"You really screwed pooch as the humans say."

A/N: Wow, that reunion didn't go quite as hoped. The night is still young so...

Thank you mysecretO for all the help you've given me and congrats on your new awesome story!


	5. Chapter 5

**All recognizable characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

Last time:

Eric stared as she made her way out and knew he probably lost Sookie. Possibly forever this time.

"You really screwed pooch as the humans say."

CH.5

Eric was just there staring off to where Sookie had quickly exited the gallery and then he spoke.

"Pam, I have never.." Eric trailed off.

"Never what Master?" Pam asked in a disgruntled tone.

"In my thousand years have I ever bedded a Were!" Eric said as he spun around to stare down his child Pam

"Okay...what are you even talking about? You just ran Sookie off. With a comment that doesn't even matter anymore might I add and you're just standing around!" Pam said putting her hand on her hip.

"Pam! She is obviously set in her ways and opinions that she'd bring up my forced marriage to Freyda." Eric whisper yelled.

"Oh, the marriage you didn't tell her about? Besides she didn't mean it the way you took it. I thought she was being sarcastically funny." Pam huffed rolling her eyes.

"This is the first time we see each other in years and she commemorates the occasion with sarcasm? I've spent all these years plotting and when I finally am close enough to see and touch her, she proves me to be an idiot for trying so hard," Eric mumbled.

"Does she know, Eric?" Pam asked softly.

"I didn't get the chance to tell her before Sookie began with her sarcasm," Eric said in a voice so eerily calm and devoid of feeling.

Pam rolled her eyes while saying, "After what she's been through even after she finally gave up."

Eric opened his mouth to say something when Pam cut him off before he was able to speak.

"You wouldn't even tell her about the contract, Sookie figured it out on her own. Why ask? While trying to get the contract taken care of you forgot this was about her future too and ignored her questioning glances and her straight asking you what was going on. You never lie Eric, but you do avoid the truth as if it were the plague." Pam said in a knowing tone.

"Pam you..." Eric attempted before being cut off.

"No! News flash, Eric we're vampires and not susceptible to human diseases. Get over it and just tell her already," Pam quietly sniped.

"Are you quite finished? I have things to do," Eric said just before he vamped out the door to the things he had to do in which was to find his Sookie. He had a lot of explaining to do. Pam was right, but he'd never tell her that.

SPOV

_What was I thinking? _She had come for one reason alone and that reason was to find out what painting everyone was talking about. Somehow it became a very revealing visit with Eric.  
Sookie had only meant what was said as some levity and admittedly a poor choice of levity, but still. She was hurt by it all nearly fifteen years later. She stopped fighting him and the contract and against her broken heart made it easier for him to go and this is how he repaid her? Some childish dig about his queen a queen Sookie readily cared nothing for.

_I could have told him of my time with Sam, but I didn't for a few reasons. One: he probably already knows everything, Two: I don't care to remember that colossal mistake._

Stepping into her car, Sookie let out the breath she had held since hearing Eric's off handed gibe to her. Well, since his appearance really. _Why couldn't I just get away from it all? Why did I have to stay here and deal with this shit? __She thought. _Quite often actually. However, tonight.., tonight had pushed her to make some sort of decision.

As Sookie turned the key and the car came to life Sookie saw him standing on the side walk staring at her with his signature cold stare. After all this time his stare still got to her and gave her a cold chill down her back. She did the only thing she could before he saw her cry. Sookie pulled from the curb and drove away whispering, "I can't live like this anymore." knowing Eric could hear her.  
EPOV  
Eric just stared as the tail lights disappeared into the night.

"What have I done?" Eric whispered into the darkness Sookie's car left behind.

A/N: Hope this relieved your wondering minds, but I myself wonder what decision Sookie has made? Also after coming this far what will Eric do? Just wondering?


	6. Chapter 6

All recognizable characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

Last Time:

_Eric just stared as the tail lights disappeared into the night.__"__What have I done?" Eric whispered into the darkness Sookie's car left behind.__  
_

CH.6

Sookie had a decision to make and it was something she never wanted to do. Going home meant a return to safety, but all that's changed now that Eric is the king of where ever.  
Going back to Bon Temps seems to be going a step back and no return should feel like a failure.  
Sookie felt every year piling on top of her and no reprieve. It all was so clarifying, it was time to move on. It was also lucky she gained those properties in her inheritance. A new move equals a new start.

She drove home to Bon Temps with a new hope in mind. She was going home to pack up a few things to take with her to her new destination. Having not decided whether she should go to France or Sweden. Sookie only packed a few of her sun dresses and matching shoes, she'd come back for the rest another time.

Rushing through her clothes to pack, Sookie found her memory box that was long forgotten when her husband divorced her. Going through the little notes from Gran to pick up milk and the schedule from her fist job Sookie found her last paycheck from Merlotte's Bar and Grill laying next to the bullet she had sucked out of Eric's chest. That moment showed her what lengths Eric would go to for her...no secure her. She always fought everything Eric tried to give her and everything he ever told her because of that one moment. He never tried to know her and always felt the need to dictate to her like she was one of the Louisiana vampires.

Maybe this was her break a chance long overdue to move away from a town that never wanted her anyway. It all seemed so easy, but moving to a new place with her limited traveling experience was a bit unnerving. Okay very unnerving, but it needed to be done.

With that Sookie finished packing her things, loaded her car and drove to the airport.

EPOV

Eric rushed back into the gallery avoiding appreciating visitors that came to see his artwork, well the mystery vampires artwork. Eric was on a mission to find his progeny Pamela or Pam as she prefers to be called.

"She's gone." Eric said quickly in a panic.

"Well, what exactly did you expect?" Pam asked in her normal bored tone.

"Not this! She gives me sarcasm and just leaves me." Eric growled as he paced the office Pam was hiding out in.

"She was being sarcastic towards Freyda not you and you gave her one more reason to not want to be around. That...is why she left." Pam said with a matter of fact tone as she sat in the office chair.

Eric stopped his frantic pacing and turned his head to the ceiling closing his eyes. Thinking back on all the times he made a mistake or said the wrong thing he realized Sookie always fought back. What was so different?

Standing with his eyes closed tight Eric asked, "What is different this time? Sookie never ran from a fight whether it was hers or not." It didn't make sense to him that Sookie would leave after a few words being exchanged. He'll just go to her home and apologize then explain everything to her and it will all be back to what it once was.

"You know... You never really ever told her anything. You made plans and did what you always do as if she's some human to follow." Pam said as she tested the spin the office chair gave.

"I never ordered her around like some..." Eric turned to Pam saying before he trailed off into a whisper, "human." He breathed before grabbing the phone out of his pocket to call his loyal vampires. As he was about to dial he was interrupted by Pam.

"This is not vampire business, this is Sookie business and I'm sure you'd rather be the first vampire she sees after your...altercation." Pam said as the chair swiveled to a stop.  
chair  
"You're right." Eric smiled as he vamped out the gallery and took to the sky.

SPOV

"The only international leaving tonight is to the Oslo International Airport in Oslo, Norway that's like 6 hours from Stockholm, Sweden. "The airport ticket agent said looking down at his computer information.

Sookie just stood there making sure if she wanted see Claude's home in Stockholm when the ticket agent interrupted her musings.

"Are you taking this? If you are just so you know there's two connecting flights, one to Fort Worth, Dallas from here then the from there to Frankfurt, Germany then to Stockholm, Sweden." He said with a smile that seemed as fake as her 'Crazy Sookie' smile.

"How long will all this take?" Sookie asked while rubbing her eyes.

"About 9 hours give or take."


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry this took so long. Hopefully next chapter won't take me so long.  
**

**ALL RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS BELONG TO CHARLAINE HARRIS**

CH.7

EPOV

Following Sookie home gave him some time to replay what happened at the gallery. Thinking maybe he could fix this, but how? If Eric knew Sookie as well as he thought Sookie wouldn't be too happy to see him right now. The fire that draws Eric to her is what also forces him to make decisions for Sookie. Though she calls him 'high handed' and would tell him about making assumptions about her, sometimes those assumptions were spot on.  
_  
__"__You're here."__"__Yes, I heard the vampire exhibits are having quite the turn out."__"__Oh, It's beautiful works. I wonder who did all these? They're each done differently and for that matter who did this one?"__"__Do you like it? It appears that the artist has captured the colors of an afternoon sun that seems worshipful of the woman present."__"__Congratulations, it's beautiful. Does anyone know?"__"__Just you. I've forgotten how clever you are._

_How did you figure it out?"__"__At first I was so captivated I hadn't realized who has really took the time to see me this way? But listening to your description and you staring at me with the look on that handsome face sealed it for me."_

If Eric had just stopped the conversation there Sookie would be here with him, but alas.

_"__Your wife allowed this?"__"__Freyda never knew and she won't get the chance."__"__How? I'm sure she wouldn't let her eyes off her prize."_

_"Not when I left her in a rumpled mess in bed!" _

"_Good evening your majesty." _

Had he not been so childish, she'd be here with him now discussing the next steps. However, here Eric was. Just trying to figure out how to fix another hole he has found himself in.

As Eric approached the skies above the Bon Temps homestead he saw that her car was gone. He then picked up the recent scent of emission fumes and had to wonder where Sookie was. Eric tried to decide if he should head back to gallery or see if he could follow Sookie and after looking in a window to clothes on the bed his decision was made.  
For someone who constantly made sure her house was clean and everything in it's place it was a little odd to see clothes on her bed. Each piece was neatly folded which begs the reason why she didn't put it away. With that last thought Eric took to the air following the direction the fume took and after a few hours he arrived at the airport.

SPOV

Sitting in the terminal waiting area Sookie went over everything that happened at the art gallery and found that maybe she shouldn't have made the comment about being Freyda's prize, but he didn't have to go the extra mile with his return comment. She knew things had to have changed with him after all this time, but he didn't change how he hurt her.  
After sitting for an hour and getting cramped legs her flight began loading. As Sookie gathered her purse and carry on. Sookie began to have second thoughts that she was running away and staying to fight. What fight though? It wasn't like it was a battle, it was just trying to find a piece of mind.

Once Sookie loaded onto the plane and put her carry on in the overhead storage compartment she took her seat next to the window and stared out into the window of the departure waiting area. She watched all the people moving around wondering where they were going or if they were also trying to get a piece of mind.  
The flight attendant came by with her cart of magazines and other reading material. Sookie was glad to have something to take her mind off things. When the attendant handed a magazine to Sookie she dropped and bent over to pick it up missing the frantic vampire staring out the window as the plane was taking off. As Sookie sat up she realized they were rolling away and quickly located her seat belt and secured it. Trying to calm herself for taking another flight to Dallas. Sookie made some realizations.

_It's been years and __Eric__ thinks he can come back here and I'll just stop everything and jump on the Eric Northman bandwagon, the hell with him. __Even though...__I love him.__Tina said it best "What's love got to do with it?'. I'm suppose to stop being hurt and I'm suppose to not care that he left me. Well, save that bullshit for your wife buddy!__  
_  
EPOV

Glamour is the best vampire trait! Eric glamoured the ticket taker where Sookie's scent was heavy then security at the terminal Sookie went through, but it was all for naught when he finally got into the terminal and Sookie's flight was already taking off. He knew if he'd attempted to stop the flight he'd be seen as a terrorist. He had to figure out another way.  
As Eric exited the airport he made calls to Dallas to be notified when Sookie's flight arrived. What he didn't know was when he glamoured the ticket agent, he only asked for where the flight she was on was heading not Sookie's entire flight schedule. Once arriving in Dallas Sookie would have a thirty minute layover before heading to Frankfort, Germany then from there to Oslo, Norway all before heading to Stockholm, Sweden.  
Eric truly had no idea how far Sookie was trying to go in order to getaway. He didn't know that she stayed in Bon Temps, Louisiana in order to stay in close contact just in case she was needed, now she had no reason.

Until now.


End file.
